


Santa Is Coming

by thekeyholder



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Karaoke, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom, dressed as Santa, enters Chris' bar and a blonde Karaoke participant stares at him very temptingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I realise it's August and I'm posting my old Christmas fics. *facepalm*
> 
> Also, Dom/Tom? Pretty shocking, eh? Belldom is my OTP, but I tried myself at other stuff too a few years ago.
> 
> Story originally posted in December 2010 on my LJ.

Chris

Christmas is definitely a “family holiday”, most people celebrate it with their loved ones. Or at least that’s what you’d expect. However, I look around the crowded bar and I start doubting it; every man has their reason to be here whether it’s loneliness or just having fun. Before I can meditate further, the client at the margin of the counter makes a sign with his hand, and I quickly refill his glass with vodka, not forgetting to add it to his account.

You might ask how dare I “accuse” people spending the holy evening at a bar when I’m actually working. The answer is simple: Christmas is where my heart is and my heart is Kelly. Her eyes find me through the delicate tobacco and cinnamon scented smoke, and we smile at each other. She’s the hostess of the Christmas Karaoke show which has just begun.

I’d better stop staring at her curvaceous body which is clad in a sparkly gold dress; it’s getting hot in here, even though I’m wearing a short-sleeved shirt. I place the clean glass on the counter before dropping it, and I catch myself humming _Let it snow_ together with the first participant and some of the guests. My eyes become wide when a dude in a Santa Clause costume enters my bar, and I have to stifle my joyous laugh. I ask him what would he like to drink, and after a few moments he answers me with a question:

“Do you have mulled wine? I’d need something to warm my numb limbs,” and he blows hot air on his reddish fingers.

“Great choice,” I reply and wink, explaining him that it is one of our famous home-made products.

While we’re waiting for the hot drink to arrive from the kitchen, I examine this weird Santa. I shouldn’t find someone wearing this costume on Christmas Eve strange, even though they don’t have a white beard, but a two-day stubble, haha.  I mean he’s a normal young man in his thirties, quite muscular, not as tall as me. His skin is tanned and his eyes are black and _so_ deep. I hand him the mulled wine and I see something in those dark and incredibly expressive orbs; I come to the conclusion that his evening wasn’t very pleasant. Fifteen years of experience as a bartender taught me to read people like open books, it’s very clear for me that this guy needs to let steam off. I ask carefully if everything is all right, and he nods saying “It will be.”.

Kelly announces the next participant, Matt, with one of the big favourites, _Jingle Bell Rock_. Santa spins a bit on his stool, amazed by the fantastic voice of the little man on the stage.

“He’s very talented,” he comments, nodding in the direction of the jumping showman.

“Yep, he won the contest last year,” I comment and tap my fingers to the familiar beat, “I wouldn’t be surprised if he was the winner tonight as well.”

“I’m surprised he’s not in the music industry,” Santa comments, while the audience laughs at Matt’s impressive air guitar playing, “he could be a superstar, I see the potential in him.”

I’m preparing a non-alcoholic cocktail for Kelly (he’s carrying a little Wolstenwholme!), but I do want to find out more about this man, and I ask him if he’s in the music business.

“Not exactly, I’m a photographer for a band.”

“Awesome!” I manage to exclaim before Matt finishes the song with a mind-blowing singing, he even slides to his knees. We look grinning at each other with Santa and join the burst of applause. I’ve never seen such a hot atmosphere in my beloved club!

Tom/Santa

I wouldn’t have thought that I’d find anything open on Christmas Eve. I was strolling through the empty, floodlit streets, but it was too cold to walk and I also needed something to forget about my “evening job”. One of my friends, who is a doctor, asked me to dress up as Santa and visit the sick children who had to stay in the hospital on this special night. I could never forget those shiny eyes and tiny arms that wrapped around me when I gave them presents from the hospital. I often had to hold back tears; however, I’m so happy I undertook this mission.

Soft music reached my ears and I noticed a neat bar: the windows were decorated with colourful lights and the happy faces inside were all inviting me in. So that’s how I ended up in this cosy place. My entrance didn’t pass unnoticed (thank you, red clothes!), but people just smiled kindly, the bartender almost bursting into laughter at my sight, but that’s only because everybody in the room is bubbling with felicity.  I only needed a few minutes to start resonating with the present Christmas spirit; however until then the bartender was eying me a bit suspiciously. I could have probably told him what was bothering me, but I didn’t want to burden somebody else, besides this would soon fade away.

The live music is fantastic, and only in that moment I realized the banner above the stage saying “XMAS KARAOKE”. The young singer is a born artist, at the end of the song I find myself laughing with the bartender, who introduces himself as Chris. 

“Tom,” I reply and we shake hands.

Shame he can’t stay and enjoy a quiet evening at least on Christmas! I see a pretty woman beckoning Chris, and he hurries to her. That’s when I notice that besides his pink shirt, he’s wearing other unusual accessories as well: a golden belt and matching golden sneakers. Maybe I’m not that conspicuous after all? Chris brings another microphone and adjusts a few things, kissing afterwards the nice hostess of the karaoke who I assume is his girlfriend or even fiancée. It’s not like I’m annoyed by that anyway, _I play for the other team_.

I feel warm enough now, so I unbutton my red coat, but I leave it on me as I only have a wispy, white shirt under. I could swear I feel somebody’s eyes on me, but of course, as soon as I look up there’s nothing suspicious. The Karaoke party continues with a duo singing _White Christmas_. I lean against the counter, take out a cigarette, light it and allow the soft melody to caress warmly my body. It crosses my mind that I feel almost entirely content, the only thing I miss is a warm body pressing against mine, murmuring sweet things in my ear. _Maybe next Christmas_ …

The evening flows nicely, though sometimes I wish the singer would suddenly lose their voice, because they sing terribly. Kelly, Chris’ girlfriend (as I learnt from him a few minutes ago), announces the next participant: “ _Dominic with Santa Clause is coming to Town_.”

“Oh, god…” I hear Chris snickering and I gasp as I look at the figure standing in the spotlight.

I don’t even know how to start describing him, my brain completely evaporates when his intense stare meets mine and he beckons in my direction. My wide eyes look at his blonde locks which hide some, I _can’t believe_ I’m saying this, cute leopard ears, but wait, there is even more extravagancy on him. The black shirt is probably the most normal clothing item on him, but his yellow, extremely tight skinnies are definitely very unique. The cherry on the top is the golden tinsel he wrapped around his neck, but it doesn’t look ridiculous on him. Actually, I think he could wear a pink fairy dress and it would still look good on him.

He starts singing, quietly at first but more and more confidently as the public offers him encouraging smiles. He wiggles his index finger at the “ _You’d better watch out_ ” part and I hope he won’t do anything at the…

_ “Santa Clause is coming to town!” _ he sings and gestures in my direction with the brightest smile I’ve ever seen. Oh god, where could I hide from his hot stare?! But at the same time I just want to devour him with his adorable dance movements. Chris seems to be having a fit of laughter and I can’t blame him, I’d do the same; but Dominic decides the stage is not enough for him and he walks amidst the tables, his mimics and gestures in perfect harmony with the song, unlike his voice, haha! But the audience doesn’t notice that, they are screaming at the “ _who’s naughty and nice_ ” part, even accompanying him during the chorus.

I gulp and gulp because he’s coming slowly closer to me, until I can smell his alluring, masculine perfume. He seems so confident; his voice doesn’t even quiver when he looks eloquently at me and sings: “ _He knows if you’ve been bad or good_ ”, his blonde eyebrows wiggling at “bad”. I am so captivated by the proximity of his full lips that I notice too late when he steals my Santa hat!

I join Chris in the fit of laughter; we whistle and clap our hands till the end of the performance when I also have to wipe away my tears of joy. The whole pub agrees that this was the most entertaining performance; people need new shots of drinks to calm their thirst, so Chris has to return to his work. I sigh and turn back on my stool; another glass of wine is waiting for me on the counter, and I thank Chris for it.

“Hello, gorgeous!” a seductive voice makes me choke on my drink. Oh my god, _it’s him_. 

Dominic

He turns with a startled expression on his face, but his eyes light up in the next second. Oh, his beautiful, dark eyes. I can’t look away from them and I almost miss the stool. Great, Dominic, make an even bigger fool of yourself! I’m thinking about my next picking-up line, but he beats me at it:

“What can I buy for the _superstar_?” Santa smiles kindly.

“Superstar?” I chuckle while blushing. I only made this whole show to attract his attention. “Well, what about Sex on the beach?”

“Excuse me?!” he turns his head alarmed.

“The drink, silly!” we giggle in unison.

“Shouldn’t it rather be called Sex in the snow?” 

I can’t believe he’s the same shy guy I sang to just minutes ago. He’s awesome and humorous, but… I still don’t know his name!

“May I ask who is offering me this delicious cocktail?” I ask in my sweetest tone and flutter my eyelashes innocently.

He offers me his hand and whispers in my ear: “Tom.” I take his hand, and I still hold it, because his fingers are so warm and they tingle against my skin. I lean in, quickly peck his cheek and whisper back a “thank you”.

I’m afraid an awkward silence is going to nestle itself between us, even though _Jingle Bells_ is echoing in the room, until I hear a stifled cackle… from above us?

Tom and I both look up at Chris who is having way too much fun holding mistletoe above our heads.

“Oh, look boys, you’re sitting under a mistletoe! You know what that means!” he teases us mercilessly.

God bless this giant with his gold heart because all I’d like to do is to taste Tom’s fine lips, but I’m afraid he’s not prepared for this. We turn slowly, so we face each other and suddenly, Tom grabs the tinsel in my neck and pulls it until our lips are only an inch apart. I lose myself in the soothing raven sea of his orbs and we kiss tentatively at first, but more and more passionately with each passing second. I wrap my hands around his neck and his heavenly hands are gently stroking my back. We smile into the kiss and only when we hear Chris cheering do we realize where we are.

Luckily, Kelly comes to save us from her over-excited boyfriend. I arrange a rebellious lock behind Tom’s ear and he too rakes his fingers through my hair. We couldn’t look more differently, we are like night and day, but I guess that’s why we’re so attracted to each other.  I don’t even know what to say; I let my right hand slip down his neck, even lower until I feel his restless heart sending hot pulses to my fingers. I can only hope that my eyes are reflecting the same message, the fire I feel just being close to him. We kiss again until Kelly announces something important:

“Now, the moment you’ve been waiting for all night… It’s time to announce the winner of our Christmas Karaoke contest!”

I feel Tom’s hand on my waist and I lean on his strong shoulder. We watch as Chris brings a huge basket full of goodies: wine, chocolates, fruits, and who knows what other nice stuffs, an envelope with money in it attached to the present. I dream about how nice it would be to win it until I feel someone gripping my arse. I squeal with surprise, until I realize it was Tom and I hide my flushed face in his shoulder. As expected, that Matt dude wins the awesome prize, but I must admit that his performance was really great. He sings better than most pop singers.

To my surprise, Kelly keeps talking: “… however, we decided to give a new award this evening. The _Public’s Favourite_ goes to Dominic with his EPIC performance of Santa Clause is coming to town! A big applause for him!”

I look at Tom with an incredulous look and we start bouncing like little children.

“Sorry to interrupt you, lovebirds, but Dominic is supposed to receive his prize,” Chris’ mocking voice makes us both blush and I glower at the bartender while heading to the stage. 

Kelly hands me a large bottle of French champagne and we kiss each other’s cheek.

“Have fun!” Chris and Kelly smile at me impishly.

I hold up my prize, and a look at Tom is enough to assure me that we’ll have fun. _Lots of fun_. 


End file.
